beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Keskustelu:OIAjaewrsaed
___ ___ o 0 ___( ) ( .. ) _____ |_|_|\_____________ \_|_|_|_|_|_|_| --Prof. EGWIN CAKY 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.19 (UTC) :When I was young and full of grace and spirited :A rattlesnake :When I was young and fever fell :My spirit, I will not tell :You're on your honour not to tell :I believe in coyotes and time as an abstract :Explain the change, the difference between :What you want and what you need :There's the key, your adventure for today :What do you do between the horns of the day? :I believe my shirt is wearing thin :And change is what I believe in :--''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.19 (UTC) ::Jos rakkauteni on sulle vihaa vainen ::Kuinka voin ikinä olla oikeanlainen? ::Miten voin muulla tavalla rakastaa ::jos en omalla tavallani saa? ::By buying a car ::I can get no happiness ::Still moments in the surface of the water ::Reflecting only stopped time ::Ikityynen veden pintaan ::Mun tunteeni aaltoja nostattaa. ::Elävän hetken ampunut mies ::Myöhemmin torilla lynkattiin ::Vaikka elävää hetkeä kaivattiin ::Renewing it no-one dared to try ::Poor men. ::To hate and be hated ::maybe that is my fate. ::--B14 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.35 (UTC) :::Allow but a little consciousness. :::To be conscious is not to be in time :::But only in time can the moment in the rose-garden, :::The moment in the arbour where the rain beat, :::The moment in the draughty church at smokefall :::Be remembered; involved with past and future. :::Only through time time is conquered. :::--''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.43 (UTC) ::::My mother ::::had a blonde hair. ::::Seison sateessa ::::ilman varjoa. ::::Olen onnellinen. ::::--B14 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.45 (UTC) :::::Räntäseula seudun päällä, :::::saappaan alla lotinaa. :::::Lantajuova järven jäällä: :::::Kesä tulee, ihanaa! :::::--''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.12 (UTC) A AAA AAAAA AA AA AA AA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA AAA AAAA AAAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAA AAAAA AAAAA --B14 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.19 (UTC) :ॐ --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.29 (UTC) ::magna mater! magna mater... atys... dia ad aghaidh's ad aodaun... agus bas dunach ort! dhonas 's dholas ort, agus leat sea! ::ungl... unl... chchch ::ph'nglui mglw'nafh cthulhu r'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtaghn! y'ai 'ng'ngah, yog-sothoth hee – l'geb f'ai trodog uaaah... ia! ia! shub niggurath! ::--B14 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.33 (UTC) :::Dollost - dîr cuiol :::ú-'ar nin degi! :::Le echelithar aen :::athar fuin ban :::rhaw lîn mannen :::ind tham lîn :::lanc na chen be-thobas. :::--Neo Abyssos 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 17.22 (UTC) ::::The killer awoke before dawn, put his boots on. ::::He took a face from the ancient gallery ::::And he walked on down the hall... ::::He went into the room where his sister lived, and then he... ::::Paid a visit to his brother, and then he... ::::He walked on down the hall, and... !! ::::And he came to a door... ::::...and he looked inside... ::::"Father." ::::"Yes son?" ::::"Can I have the car tonight?" ::::"Mother... ? ::::I'd like to GO TO THE MOVIASFSDAGEJALEJTLAJ%O#Uo5uqo3u 8u093u0=)YU09UY 0A0305AU093090)?)?)?)????AA´´RAE``´````´E`ráe + ra+0e9it+0i+=IEA=it=AIE?TI?A EI T?AE AEt ae a aetiaeít+´t aietia e´tia3ít ´3ai #it +aå03it0ia 03it+a3 0it+ 0au?#= ut+ 0A#=T IA?I TAÄÅ#TÅAU#ÅTA#TAPUTAUTAETASET ::::--''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 30. elokuuta 2010 kello 11.30 (UTC) Harms oli elämäni. Vain käsitys eukosta joka SOKEUTUI PUDOTTUAAN IKKUNASTA, on sen yläpuolellaaa. --Prof. EGWIN CAKY 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 17.33 (UTC) :Daniil? --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.13 (UTC) ::Jooh. RAKASTAISIN SITÄ JOS SEN EUKOT EI... :((())) ----Prof. EGWIN CAKY 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.17 (UTC)